


Take Care

by Captastra



Series: The Outer Worlds Drabbles [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, bloody nose, captain will always take care of her crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captastra/pseuds/Captastra
Summary: Rhea takes care of Felix after he gets into a fight.
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone
Series: The Outer Worlds Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> I like imagining their story, even if I can't write it out in a linear one.

Rhea relaxed on the couch as she flipped a page in the book she was reading. They were docked at the Groundbreaker for the next few days and everyone had decided to go off for the evening. The group going to the bar had invited her to come with them but Rhea was still wary of the crowds on the Groundbreaker. She had grown comfortable spending time with the crew but with others in Halcyon….that was a different story.

So there she was that evening, reading an interesting romance novel that Parvati let her borrow and relaxing as the sounds of the ships sang around her. It was late into the night when the hiss of the doors unsealing and the sound of muffled yelling echoed up to where she was. It sounded like Max and Felix were back and going at it as usual.

Rhea rolled her eyes as she set down her book. These two fought so often it was a miracle they still worked well together out on missions. She started to step down the stairs expecting the two of them arguing but let out a gasp when she saw the scene in front of her.

A slightly drunk Felix was being supported by a slightly drunk Max as they made their way onto the ship. Blood splattered Felix’s shirt that appeared to come from his nose which he was currently covering with a blood rag.

“Felix, what happened to you?”

The two men stopped arguing as they watched Rhea race down the stairs to meet them. Felix waved at her and tried to smile but she saw his eyes water as it turned into a grimace. He motioned to his face as if that was a good enough answer.

“Who did this to you,” Rhea looked between the two of them. This was a first for them to come back bloody from the Groundbreaker during a leisurely trip.

Max held up his hand to stop Felix from answering. “Felix here decided to take it upon himself to defend your honor and wound up in a fist fight with someone at The Lost Hope and got punched in the face.”

“He deserved it,” Felix attempted to say but it came out a bit muffled.

“And now look at you,” Max argued back. “You don’t need to jump into every fight, son. If people wish to let themselves be control--”

Felix let out a groan that turned into a grunt of pain. “Not right now, Max.”

“Just what I was about to say.” Rhea finally spoke up. “Let me see your face.”

She motioned for him to move the rag that was covering his nose, which revealed a bloody gash along his nose as well as the blood that has come out of his nose.

“How's it look,” he asked.

“Bloody,” she answered. “Ellie’s not here so I’ll help you clean it up. Max, can you get me some clean rags and warm water please?”

Max nodded and went up ahead of them as Rhea helped Felix up the stairs.

“You don’t have to do that boss,” Felix attempted to shrug her off. “I’ve dealt with enough broken and bloody noses in my time out in the back bays by myself.”

“Let me help you,” Rhea said, not thinking about what the words actually meant to her as she was more focused on taking care of him. He stared at her for a moment before giving her a small nod.

Soon enough, Rhea and Felix were sitting at the table with a pile of clean rags and water that Max had set up. “I’ll leave you two to it,” he said before retiring to his room.

“Alright let me see it again.”

He set the rag down to the side and sat still as Rhea went about cleaning his face. She tried to be as gentle as possible when touching his face but Rhea noticed the slight flinches when she cleaned on and around his nose.

“Sorry,” she said when he let out a gasp of pain as she started cleaning the main cut on his nose. “Maybe I should let you do this part.”

But as she went to move her hand, Felix grabbed her hand to stop her. “You don’t have to,” he didn’t look her in the eyes as he spoke. “I’ve never, uh, had someone help me before.”

A small burst of anger filled her as Rhea thought about Felix being alone to care for himself. She knew that feeling all too well. And she knew what it meant to have someone to trust in these moments.

“Ok.”  
They continued in silence as Rhea finished cleaning and bandaging his wound. As she placed the final band aid on his nose, Rhea stroked the edge of the band aid and the out across his cheek. His skin was soft against her touch and for a moment she almost thought he leaned into her hand before she came to her senses and pulled her hand away quickly.

“All better,” she said a bit too cheerfully as she shoved her hands under her legs. He went to touch it but had his hand swatted away. “Let it heal Felix. Be grateful it's not worse.”

Felix only shrugged at that and then gave her a crooked smile. “Don’t think my nose can get any worse.”

“Hey, I happen to like your nose so shush,” she tried to sound stern but it was hard as she watched him try to not touch his face. A realization crossed her mind and she broke out into a smile. “There was this saying we had back on Earth. Those chicks dig scars.”

This set him laughing broken by winces of pain. “Guess I should get more scars.”

“No,” Rhea said a bit loudly. The last thing she needed was to worry more about her reckless friend anymore than she already did. “Now go changed and get some sleep. You’re still drunk.”

Felix waved off her concern as he made his way to his room. “I’ll be fine, boss.” But as he made his way towards his room he turned to her one last time and gave her what she had come to learn was a genuine smile. “And thanks for taking care of me Rhea.”

“Always will Felix,” she said softly to herself as she watched him walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
